Compro tu alma
by Kini-chan
Summary: ¡¡Por fin segundo capítulo! Marco sigue haciendo de las suyas con Lyserg hasta que Diethel se harta... aunque otro shaman entra en escena X3 ¡¡Para Yuzu! ¡¡Ánimo, chica! ¡¡Gracias por los reviews y por apoyarme!
1. Marco

Ok, a empezar... que ha eso he venido...

Me presento, soy Kini-chan y escribo esto como regalo para una gran amiga de nombre Yuzu Yukino quien me ha apoyado mucho en otro proyecto que tengo llamado "Amor en la Oscuridad" crossover que publico aquí mismo. Aunque, este fic que ustedes leerán (ejem, si se atreven) poco tiene que ver con áquel.

Esto es más bien angst y drama, mucho sufrimiento y sangre (wow... me sorprendo de mí o.o')... por eso quiero hacer las siguientes advertencias n_ñ'

Antes que nada, hay YAOI lo que quiere decir una historia chico/chico, ustedes me entienden, si no les gusta eso, se pueden ir ¬_¬' (hablo en serio u_ú), situaciones de pedofilia, un adulto abusando de un niño (sí, se pueden ir también, hablo en serio de nuevo ¬.¬), lime o lemon, como ustedes prefieran (de lo más fuerte que he publicado o_o') ... y, otra vez, estoy hablando en serio u.ú ... que por algo estoy publicando en R. Este fic será de tres partes y será Lyserg PoV (lo que significa que será narrado por Lyserg n_n'), y tal vez el inglés esté un poco OOC, pero... humm... será algo depresivo y no me sorprendería que terminara en suicidio...

Ups, se supone que no debo contar el final o_o' ehmmm... ñ_ñ' ... Marco/Lyserg y posteriormente Hao/Lyserg... pero no esperen que la felicidad llegue pronto, que seré muy mala XDDD...

Todo tuyo, Yuzu, aunque como adulto responsable te diría que jamás leyeras esto que de seguro va a ser traumático o_o' como sadoca... ¡espero que te guste XDD!

Hum, sé que estoy haciendo el cuento muy largo pero dije LEMON (o lime, tampoco es que sea demasiado fuerte o.O' ese no es el caso u_ú no te preocupes ñ_ñ')... aún así no se esperen palabras como polla, pija o cualquiera que tenga que ver como referencia al miembro masculino, así como coger o esas cosas de ese tipo, mis lemon son más bien implícitos así que esto es literatura no una revista barata ¬___¬***

Gracias por su comprensión ^___^

Atte: Kini-chan

(Nota mental: ¡¡Ya no me hagan escribir estas cosas TT__TT!! Será mi primera vez... por cierto, Yuzu no tiene nada que ver con las ideas que aquí expongo, yo soy la pervertida XDDD (ehmm... ñ_ñ') así que no tienen que decírmelo, lo sé XDDD) Jamás lean Armand El Vampiro ~_~' ... [Kini toma aire pues sabe que tendrá que hacer escenas Lemon de Lyserg y Marco oO'... sí, Yuzu... la cosa que tú no te atreves a hacer yo... yo... romperé las reglas... u__u ... (música tenebrosa, luego golpes que dejan a la autora inconsiente por un rato)]

Kouichi: ¡¡NOOO!! ¡¡Mi Lyserg!! __

Kini: X__X (se recupera milagrosamente)... NO!!! Este fic es serio, no pelearé contigo aquí, niño ¬¬**

Kouichi: No dejaré que le hagas eso ¬¬**

Kini: Lo siento, mi niño, será por el bien de la literatura n__nUU (amarra y amordaza a Kouichi con ayuda de los extras)

Kouichi: Mhmmmpp __!!!

Kini: Bueno... lean... si es que se atreven a hacerlo...

Enjoy it...??

Shaman King no me pertenece, es de Hiroyuki Takei que posiblemente me lincharía por las cosas que le hago al pobre inglés... (aunque es más posible que Kouichi me linche, así que no me preocupo XDD)

**_+*~*+ Compro tu alma +*~*+_**

**1.- Marco **

Podría jurar que las sábanas que apenas me cubren eran blancas... El blanco es el color más puro que existe, el color que une a todos los colores para formar al más perfecto de todos, el inmaculado. Por eso podría haber jurado que esas sábanas eran blancas... antes de que fueran manchadas con mi sangre.

Rojo.

Ese color me aterra. Pero ahora es todo lo que conozco, es todo lo que veo. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué ha sido en esta ocasión... ¿Me habré negado a pelear de nuevo? ¿A matar a alguien? No quiero matar... No quiero lastimar a las personas. Porque ya no quiero ver la sangre derramarse inútilmente.

Ni siquiera la mía.

Pero ahora es todo lo que veo, mi sangre manchando esta cama forrada con sábanas que fueron blancas alguna vez. No lo recuerdo. Aún no recuerdo por qué estoy sangrando de esta manera... Mis ojos no logran enfocar bien lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Pero aún siento el dolor. Puedo sentir la sangre saliendo de mis heridas, lentamente. Me debilito.

No importa, tal vez sea mejor así, tal vez si espero un poco más... el final llegue pronto y todo termine. Eso quiero. Podré descansar, ya no sentir todo esto. Cierro mis ojos, es inútil ya esforzarme.

De pronto puedo sentir una presión sobre mí. Me lastima. Retira la sábana húmeda de mi cuerpo. Grito de dolor, pues la tela se había adherido a mis heridas. Pero una mano silencia mis gritos. Abro los ojos. No. Aún no consigo ver nada con claridad.

Sólo puedo sentir como esa mano se desliza por mi rostro lentamente. Limpia la sangre de las heridas de mi cara, minuciosamente, como si fuera lo más importante en ese momento.

No puedo decir que se siente bien, porque no es verdad... puedo sentir esa presión sobre mi cuerpo que me molesta terriblemente, que no me deja respirar con normalidad.

Quiero saber qué ha pasado conmigo... no lo recuerdo... aún no logro recordar.

Pero al parecer una parte de mí lo sabe, pues al sentir a este extraño ser tan cerca empiezo a derramar lágrimas, ¿por qué? Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleran, me duele aún más el pecho. Él ya estaba ahí, él siempre estuvo conmigo... lo sé. Sólo que ahora... ahora...

Lo recuerdo.

Mis lágrimas aumentan al doble, lo recuerdo, recuerdo lo que ha pasado. Él me observa detenidamente, lo sé porque ha dejado de acariciar mi rostro. Tengo miedo... Yo... Creí que había terminado ya, al menos por ese día.

Ahora todo parece indicar que no.

Húmedo.

Puedo sentir su lengua sobre mis labios. Saborea la sangre que rodea mi boca. Siento unas terribles naúseas... No ha terminado, vuelvo a pensar. Me aterra. Trato de manter el control sobre mi cuerpo.

Al fin une sus labios con los míos. Su lengua dentro de mi boca. Sabe a sudor... a sangre y a... Ganas de vomitar. Me contengo, pero no lo soporto más. Estoy tan débil que poco puedo hacer en su contra. Además... aunque pudiera, esto sólo provocaría enfadarlo a él... y a todos.

No quiero eso. Ya es suficiente. Está bien.

Dejo que siga, a la vez que sus manos se deslizan por todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Se separa de mí para observarme de nuevo. Me dice que abra mis ojos. Eso hago... al fin puedo enfocarlo mejor.

Ese cabello rubio... esos ojos azules... Me mira tiernamente, como si todo esto no fuera más que un juego para él. Odio esto.

Elogia mis ojos verdes. Yo me maldigo por dentro. Me detesto tanto por permitir que esto pase. Pero sé que debe seguir... porque es la parte que debo cumplir... por ahora.

Ahora su lengua baja por el resto de mi cuerpo. Se detiene en una de mis heridas especialmente grande y comienza a lamer con delicia.

Dolor, no puedo evitar gritar y gemir de agonía. Es un enfermo... No entiendo cómo puede gustarle verme sufrir de esta manera...

Al fin se cansa de hacerlo. Me tiendo en la cama, respirando agitadamente. Ese dolor se extiende por todo mi cuerpo cada vez que me toca... cada vez que me...

Me doy cuenta de lo que pretende, pues me mira lleno de lujuria. Niego con la cabeza, aterrado, mis ojos no pueden más que expresar miedo.

Pero yo sé que por más que me niegue, jamás atenderá a mis súplicas.

Comienzo a llorar de nuevo, tratando de concentrame en otra cosa... Tratando de convencerme que esto es porque necesito estar aquí... con él, aunque yo no quiera. Tengo que vengarme.

Levanta mis caderas y...

Grito.

Dolor y más dolor. Mis manos se aferran a las sábanas manchadas. Sé que mis gritos deben de ser escuchados por todos mis compañeros... también sé que nadie me ayudará.

No abriré mis ojos. Quisiera bloquear todo esto de alguna manera... No puedo, el dolor es demasiado intenso. Él me exige que siga su ritmo... no puedo hacer eso... tampoco puedo.

Ahora lo único que puedo pedir es que todo esto acabe. Aumenta la velocidad. El dolor. Mis gritos.

Al final, siento como termina dentro de mí. Como sus músculos se relajan y se deja caer. Sobre mí. Me abraza con ternura. Yo no puedo dejar de llorar, asqueado y adolorido. Temblando. Aún está abrazándome... junta su mejilla con la mía.

- ... Mi pequeño Lyserg Diethel.

Odio oír mi nombre en sus labios. En los labios de Marco.

Cierro mis ojos con más fuerza, tratando de retener las lágrimas que luchar por salir. Ellas me ganan, se deslizan por mis mejillas y se mezclan con mi sangre.

Él también me hizo esto. Él también me golpeó hasta hartarse, diciendo que yo dudaba, que ya no podría estar más en su equipo si yo dudaba más.

Es cierto, no quiero estar aquí.

Pero...

No tengo a nadie más que a ellos, a los X-Laws. A Marco. Sé que Yoh me rechazará si vuelvo. No pienso regresar... Los X-Laws son los únicos que me aceptan ahora. Por eso tengo que soportar esto. Aunque duela... aunque tenga que pasar por todo esto cada vez que...

A Marco se le apetece verme así...

Usar mi cuerpo para sus fines, para sus locuras... Mi mente no entiende aún. No lo sé... Aún soy... joven, inexperto. Sé muy poco sobre todo esto. Lo único que puedo decir es que no me gusta. Que duele. Que ya no quiero que pase. Pero pasará. Con toda seguridad pasará, si no es mañana, será después, pero volverá a pasarme...

Acerco mis piernas hacia mí, pero Marco aún rodea mi cintura con sus brazos. Puedo sentir su respiración contra mi cuello. Esto sólo me provoca más miedo.

Me siento terrible. Ahora, quisiera aunque fuera poder darme un baño... estoy completamente sucio, con mi sangre... mi sudor... lo sé...

No sé cómo él no siente el asco. Yo detesto esto.

Aunque finalmente se separa de mí, se inclina de nuevo para besarme. Otro profundo beso que me hace llorar... recordar que esto es lo único que tengo.

Sale dando un portazo, no sin antes voltear a verme con una mirada severa, haciéndome saber que regresará pronto. Me deja ahí. Desnudo, indefenso... desangrándome.

Tomo una de las sábanas.

El blanco ya no existe. Justo ahora... también detesto el blanco.

Envuelvo débilmente mi cuerpo y me dirijo al pequeño baño que está en mi habitación. Abro el grifo de la modesta tina que me han asignado y cuando está lo suficientemente llena con agua me introduzco en ella.

Trato de soportar todo el ardor que recorre mi cuerpo al sentir el contacto del agua, la cual empieza a teñirse poco a poco de rojo con mi sangre.

Tallo con jabón mis heridas. Duele. Comienzo a sollozar de nuevo. Pero si no hago esto se infectarán y sé que será mucho peor para mí.

Cuando termino la dolorosa tarea que debió demorarme horas salgo de la tina. Secarme con la toalla es otra agonía. Al menos he dejado de sangrar. No eran tan profundas, después de todo, me tranquilizo un poco y trato de sonreír, aunque no sé para qué.

Me cubro con una pequeña bata que había por ahí y me dirijo de nuevo a mi cama. Me horrorizo al verla. Pero trato de respirar hondo y no comenzar otra vez.

Con las fuerzas que me quedan, quito las sábanas manchadas... pero luego descubro que el colchón también tiene manchas rojas de mi propia sangre.

Comienzo a llorar... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué elegí esto?

¿Por qué dejé que esto me pasara a mí? ¿Por qué...?

Por culpa de...

- Lyserg Diethel...

Trato de detener mis sollozos al escuchar la suave voz de mujer. Pero no puedo.

- Señorita Meene...

Se ve alterada, triste. Por mí. Ella es la única a la que le preocupo, pero tampoco puede hacer nada por mí y la comprendo. La venganza siempre estará primero, lo sé.

Me abraza con suavidad, tratando de no lastimarme más, sabe lo que me ha pasado, todos ahí lo saben, incluso Jeanne-sama.

No importa.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y cierro los ojos, algo más relajado.

- Perdóname...

¿Perdonarla? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque no atendió a mis gritos? ¿Porque, después de todo, nadie se ha atrevido a levantar la voz para ayudarme? Está bien, no puedo juzgarla por eso, no puedo decirle que se equivoca. Todo lo que ha pasado aquí hoy ha sido mi culpa.

Mi decisión.

- No se... preocupe...

Ya no sé qué ha pasado después de eso. Creo que he caído dormido, pues todo se ha vuelto negro. Ni siquiera en mis sueños puedo tener un poco de felicidad. El dolor aumenta. Aunque ya no sé si prefiero permanecer así o despertar a más sufrimiento.

Pero abro mis ojos. Maldita sea... tenía que abrilos. Estoy acostado en un sofá, con un pijama puesto. La señorita Meene debió haberme vestido y acostado.

Trato de moverme, pero siento grandes punzadas de dolor por todo mi cuerpo.

Tengo que empezar... tengo que empezar el día... tengo que terminar al fin mi venganza...

Todo se terminará cuando yo termine con él...

Me doy cuenta de que, después de todo, mis heridas no han sido tan graves, puedo levantarme y seguir. Tengo que mantenerme sereno ante todo y no mostrar ningún gesto de dolor ante nadie. Ni siquiera ante mis compañeros, aunque ellos sepan perfectamente lo que me pasa.

Ya he dejado de buscar culpables... creo que ya me he resignado a vivir así.

Aunque duela. Aunque me destroce el alma y el cuerpo cada vez. Aunque...

Observo el techo de mi habitación. No es muy grande, pero es bastante amplia. Esa cama, ya con sábanas limpias, la señorita Meene debió ocuparse de todo. El sofá en el que estoy. El pequeño baño en el que sólo hay esa tina... entiendo por qué me lo dieron. Por obvias razones.

A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado con Yoh... si en sus brazos hubiera estado a salvo... ¿acaso él sería más gentil conmigo? No lo sé. Porque él también es...

Qué importa ya.

Trato de levantarme, pero mis intenciones fallan. Estoy débil. Al parecer, la pérdida de sangre me ha afectado después de todo, me siento algo mareado. Me llevo una mano a la cabeza... ¿cuánto tiempo habré permanecido dormido...?

- Despertaste...

Descubro mi rostro para encontrarme con el amable rostro de la única persona que me ha ayudado en todo este tiempo. Sonrío levemente. Ella debe saber que no debe estar aquí, que sólo él puede verme así... no debería arriesgarse tanto. Quiero recordárselo, pero me lo impide.

- Te traje algo para que comas...

Observo atentamente. Mi sonrisa se agranda un poco.

- Es que... lo único que estaba abierto a estas horas era ese restaurante con comida japonesa y lo único que tenían era esto... - se sonroja ella, disculpándose por las pequeñas bolitas de arroz y el vaso con té que traía en la bandeja.

Quiero decirle que no importa, pero aquello me hizo recordar más a los que dejé... No puedo decirle que me entristece... Pero tampoco puedo llorar frente a ella. Así que sonrío, para aliviarla y agradecerle. La señorita Meene me sonríe también y se inclina para abrazarme dulcemente.

Quisiera que todo fuera así... dulces abrazos de amistad desinteresada... Pero yo sé que estos momentos para mí duran demasiado poco.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí?!

Poco sería decir que ambos quedamos congelados y horrorizados al escuchar su voz. A veces me da tanto miedo pensar que él también puede ser cruel con ella que siempre he temido que esto llegara a pasar.

Pero a pasado, Marco nos observa abrazados con esa mirada de odio. La señorita Meene se aleja de mí y le mira tratando de parecer firme.

- ¿A qué has venido? - le grita él.

- Vine a traerle algo de comer, lleva días sin probar bocado - se defiende ella.

- ¿Y eso te importa mucho?

- ¡¡Claro que me importa!! Es sólo un niño, Marco.

Discuten, frente a mí... pero yo ya no los oigo, sólo escucho gritos, los de Marco. Tapo mis oídos con mis manos, trato de no oír más su voz. No quiero oírla nunca más. Luego, una bofetada.

Ella cae al suelo y le mira con odio.

- No me amenaces, Meene.

- ... Crees que te saldrás con la tuya... pero no será así por siempre...

Se observan de nuevo. Sigo sin entender, sólo veo la escena, asustado, queriendo ayudarla a ella. Huir de Marco para siempre.

- Traidora.

- ¿Cómo te...?

- Lárgate... ¡Sólo lárgate!

Me dirige una última mirada de apoyo. Sabe que no es suficiente, pero es lo único que me puede dar. Asisto levemente y le devuelvo un gesto consolador, para que no se preocupe. Es la primera vez que veo que alguien se revela contra Marco. No sé en dónde se encontrará Jeanne-sama o si ella aprobará todo esto.

La señorita Meene se pone de pie y se aleja hacia la puerta. Me vuelve a ver... otra vez con esa mirada triste, resignada, pero esta vez yo evito sus ojos. Que no sepa que estoy a punto de llorar otra vez. Sólo puedo escuchar como cierra la puerta con suavidad.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto - qué hipócrita.

Acaricia mi cabello, mueve su mano hasta llegar a mi mejilla y después a mi mentón. Ahí toma mi rostro y lo eleva un poco para que yo pueda verlo a la cara.

- Eres una hermosa criatura, Lyserg Diethel... Dios te ha bendecido con el don de la belleza.

Belleza... Mentira. Maldita sea.

Recuerdo... cuando esa persona decía que me amaba... pero no era por mi exterior, era por lo que yo representaba para él, por lo que yo era. Porque... yo era yo. Sólo por eso.

Pero esto es diferente...

Soy lo más despreciable que existe...

- ... Eres hermoso ... - se acercó a mí... unió sus labios con los míos.

No me opuse. Ni siquiera pude llorar. Ya ni siquiera cuando juega con mi lengua y me produce aún el mismo asco. Ya no quiero luchar. Estoy tan cansado y débil...

Se separa de mí y me observa de nuevo con esa mirada tierna y cuidadosa, como si mirara un delicado muñequito de porcelana... y eso debo ser para él, algún objeto de colección que se enorgullece de tener.

Hasta que despierta en él el deseo y la obsesión de poseerme... entonces se vuelve el maniático que no le importa nada con tal de tomar mi cuerpo de nuevo. Me aterra... ya no quiero pensar más en eso. Cierro mis ojos, tratando de pensar que esta vez sólo quiere observarme y acariciarme de esta manera.

- Entonces... es tiempo de que comas algo...

Pone la bandeja en el piso, a un lado de la cama y me señala que se siente enfrente. Parpadeo, algo confundido, pero de todas maneras obedezco.

Así que me siento en el frío suelo, sobre mis algo doloridas piernas y observo la comida que me trajo la señorita Meene. 

- Puedes empezar a comer.

Aún no entiendo qué pretende, pero tengo tanta hambre que tomo una de las bolitas de arroz y le doy una pequeña mordida. Juraría que nunca había probado algo que supiera tan bien en toda mi vida, pero tal vez es por todo el tiempo que he pasado sin comer nada por lo que esto me sabe tan maravilloso. El té está un poco tibio ya, pero de todas maneras sabe delicioso.

Sigo comiendo, despacio, casi olvidándome de que Marco está ahí, observándome, hasta que lo siento detrás de mí.

Se sienta a mi espalda y yo dejo de comer, nervioso.

- No te detengas...

Empiezo de nuevo, temblando, tratando de estar alerta a sus movimientos... como si aquello me sirviera de mucho.

Me abraza. Acaricia mi estómago por sobre la tela de mi pijama y besa mi cuello.

¿No se da cuenta de que esto es terriblemente incómodo? Pero me aprisiona más fuerte cuando nota que dejo de comer, por eso sigo... ¿qué es esto? ¿Una especie de tortura más...?

Al fin termino con mi té y mi comida... él ha bajado sus manos por mis muslos... ahora respiro agitadamente. No quiero que esto ocurra de nuevo. No quiero...

Pero antes de llegar, se separa de mí. Suspiro levemente, aliviado, pero luego me toma en sus brazos para llevarme a la cama.

Está a punto de pasarme de nuevo... no puedo soportar las ganas de llorar... aunque... tal vez... tal vez si yo...

Me cubre con una sábana. Más blanco que me envuelve... más blanco que pronto será...

Se mete a la cama y junta su cuerpo al mío. Puedo sentir su calor, su aroma... siento asco otra vez.

Toma mi rostro con una de sus manos y me besa, acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad, jugando con mi cabello enredándolo entre sus dedos. Me mira con ternura.

Pero su otra mano baja por mi cuerpo, por mi vientre, por mi...

Ahogo un pequeño grito al sentir como su mano se desliza entre mis piernas. Mi rostro se sonroja de inmediato. Odio esto. Como odio sentir esto. Él sonríe. Sabe las reacciones que produce en mi cuerpo aunque yo no quiera.

Como lo detesto.

Trato de apartarlo, pero mi cuerpo no responde.

Me besa de nuevo, sin dejar de tocarme sobre la tela del pijama. Ahora ya he comenzado a llorar. De pronto se detiene. Le miro, asustado. Solamente lo ha hecho para bajar la prenda que sirve como obstáculo para entrar en contacto con mi piel.

Quiero impedirlo. Revelarme, golpearlo... no sé... Pero no lo hago. Tengo demasiado miedo.

Ahora ya puede acariciarme con entera libertad. Pequeños gemidos que intentaba retener escapan de mi boca. Él ríe con entero descaro, parece satisfecho.

Estoy enfadado. Harto. Odio. Siento demasiado odio en mi interior. Odio contra mí mismo, por dejar que esto pase.

Y ya no dejaré que esto me ocurra nunca más... Tomo todo el valor que puedo, así como las fuerzas que me quedan y trato de apartar su mano de mí.

- ¡¡NO!!... ¡¡Déjame!! ¡¡Suéltame!!... ¡¡No quiero hacer esto!!

Como respuesta a mi osadía recibí un golpe en el rostro. Me miraba con auténtico odio, se veía furioso.

- ¿¡Cómo que no quieres hacer lo que yo te digo!?

Me golpeó de nuevo... y de nuevo... no sé cuantas veces más hasta que de nuevo empecé a sangrar por muchas de las heridas que ya me había provocado antes. Se detuvo.

Yo lloraba, mas no sé si por el dolor o simplemente si por saber que este era mi destino... que siempre viviría con esto... y me hacía sentir miserable saber que yo no era más que un juguete a manos de un enfermo que podía hacerme lo que quisiera.

Se acercó a mí para acariciarme el rostro con delicadeza.

- ¿Por qué te revelas, mi pequeño? ... ¿Por qué no quieres entender que sólo a mi lado estás a salvo de él? ...

De él...

Limpió mis lágrimas con sus manos... luego con su lengua.

No. Esta escena no terminaba con sus golpes. Mostré una mueca de amargura. Ya no cambié mi gesto, ni siquiera cuando él arrancó lo que quedaba de mi pijama violentamente, o cuando empezó a lamer mi cuerpo para limpiar mi propia sangre de las heridas que él mismo me había provocado.

De él... todo empieza en él... y termina en él...

... Siempre...

- Yo te cuidaré... porque siempre estarás a mi lado... Siempre serás mío.

Sin embargo, no pude evitar gritar agonizantemente cuando me hizo suyo otra vez. Se repite de nuevo... me posee en contra de mi voluntad y yo... no hago nada para impedirlo.

Sólo grito y lloro. Él sujeta mis muñecas con su mano fácilmente mientras sigue disfrutando con mi cuerpo sin que yo pueda evitarlo.

Todo es así, siempre es así... Ya no quiero que sea así... Pero... No puedo hacer nada. Marco al fin termina conmigo. Y es lo mismo... Se retira como si nada hubiera ocurrido, me deja ahí, cubierto con su aroma y sus fluidos... sintiendo tanto asco de mí. Llorando por mí mismo, por mi cuerpo ultrajado, por mi alma vendida...

Esto es mi culpa... y también es por mi venganza...

Contra él...

Contra la persona que ha provocado que en estos momentos que encuentre en este lugar...

... Contra Hao Asakura ...

To be continue ==

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kini: O___O Bien... hummm... ¿trauma? ñ__ñ' Mwa ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja XDDD Oh... y, por favor no piensen que "El príncipe Hao llega y salva al indefenso Lyserg" ¡¡NO!! MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Kouji: De verdad está loca O__O' (después de darse cuenta que tiene que volver a escribir el fic de Kanata) X__X

Kouichi: Mhmmppp!!! ___ (amordazado todavía)

Kini: Pero pensé que esto te haría feliz, Kouji n_ñ

Kouji: Humm O__O' ¡Ah! Sí... Muere inglés ¬__¬*** MWA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA Pero... ._. ...

Kini: ¿Pero? o.o'

Kouji: Ni siquiera la pequeña alimaña inglesa de color verde se merece esto u_ú

Kouichi: Mhmph U__U (asiste)

Kini: Tienen razón TT__TT pero...

Kouji: ¿Pero...?

Kini: Lo siento, tengo que continuar la historia ^___^'

Kouji: Mira que eres mala ¬_¬

Kouichi: Mhmpphhh TT___TT

Kini: A menos de que Yuzu no quiera u__ú

Kouichi: Mhmmphhh *___* (suplicante)

Kouji: ¿Y tú crees que Yuzu (la sadoca no. 2) no quiera o.o?

(Silencio y viento frío. Bien Yuzu, tienes la última palabra ^_~ ¿Por qué Lyserg soporta todo esto o.o'? ¿Hao salvará a Lyserg? Pero... ¿por qué habría de salvarlo u_ú? Si a Hao no le interesa para nada ¿O sí? XD ... ¿por qué seré tan pervertida? (creo que esa no tiene respuesta) XP Bueno... ehmm... bye XD ¿Nos vemos?)


	2. Hao

Kini: Konnichiwa, Kini reportándose para la tortura ^___^ Quiero decirles que Yuzu me dió permiso para seguirle, así que lo haré, aunque alguien más se oponga ¬¬

Kouichi: Ya estaré tranquilo, ¿sí? .__.

Kini: Eres buen niño, Kouichi-kun n__nU Sólo que estás demasiado enamorado XDD... y esto es un Hao/Lyserg...

Kouichi: ¿Hao/Lyserg? ¡¡Pero Hao quiere violar a Lyserg también!! O___O ¡¡Es como otro Marco!! No le hagas eso ¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!! TT__TT

Kini: XDDD Lo siento. 

Kouji: (revisando papeles) Mi protagonismo en "Mi fin... de semana" me tiene algo inconforme...

Kini: No me vengas con estúpideces, que tú lo narras u__

Kouji: Estúpida tú ¬¬**

Kini: Imbécil ¬¬**

Kouichi: Ehmmm... según esto, hay 6 reviews ñ__' Ejem, Saori-san... Kini-sensei es mala... mala de nacimiento y no se tienta el corazón para lastimar a Lyserg T.T ... Ya te imaginarás como me siento yo, es como si me lo hicieran a mí u__u ¡¡Pero ya verán!! ___ Yo... Yo...

Kouji: ¡Kouichi Kimura! ¡Tú no vas a arriegar tu vida por ese crétino que no sabe defenderse solo ¬¬**!

Kouichi: ¡¡Yo daría mi vida por él porque lo quiero, Kouji!! __ ¡¡Y no me importa lo que digas!!

Kini: Wow, interesante (saca su videocámara) X3

Kouichi: Está bien ... gracias por dejar review en esta historia. ¡Además! Yo sé que esto no es "Amor en la oscuridad" y que no es un crossover pero... si se ha de quedar con Hao... ¡de perdido que lo haga feliz, onegai! T.T

Kini: (deja de grabar) Humm... no puedo asegurarte eso, Kouichi XD

Kouichi: Eres mala TToTT muy mala...

Kouji: Eso ya lo sabías, ahora... con respecto a mi actuación en esta escena...

Kini: ¡¡Kanata-kun!! ¡¡No leas esto O___O!! ¡¡¡NOOOO!!! Demasiado tarde, ya lo hiciste u__u ¡¡Rayos!! Ahora me llevarán presa por corrupción de menores... ¡de nuevo!

(Centro de detención de corruptores de menores)

Oficial: ¡Hola, Kini-chan! ^___^

Kini: Konnichiwa, oficial Norikawa, ¿cómo está la familia?

Oficial: Muy bien, mi esposa ha hecho galletas para ti, ya que eres la única que se las come ^___^

Kini: ¿En serio? ¡¡Qué detalle!! XDDD

Kouji: ¬¬' Ahhh... Hola, Kanata u.ú ... 

Kouichi: Gracias por los chocolates, me hacen sentir mejor n__n

Kini: ¡¡Yo también quiero leer ese fic, Miyuni!! XDDD ¡¡QUIERO!! ¡¡Fic de Miyu, ven a mí!! XDDD Esto... bueno, si quieres leer la segunda parte, ahí te va, pero te digo que no deberías XP

Kouichi: Bueno, pues... como Yuzu-san le dió permiso ... -__- Lyserg... lo siento, no puedo detenerla, es mi senseii T.T ... Hao, por favor, sé bueno con él u__u ... Por favor...

Kouji: Ahora empezará con todo el rollo ... u_

Kini: Pues no fue muy rápido, pero aquí está ^^U la verdad es que he estado ocupada con el crossover XDD ... pero por aquí tenemos al fin la segunda parte de este fic, gracias por tu review, Kirie. Kary-chan... o.o Ji ji ji, qué bueno que te haya gustado, aquí está la segunda parte, en primera persona, lo cual es mucho más díficil que en tercera, sobre todo cuando narras rape XD

Kouichi: No deberías hacerlo T.T

Kini: Gatito ¬¬... te la estás buscando...

Kouichi: No... me estaré quieto u__u ...

Kini: Marco-chan es un pederasta de primera XDD ... Disfruta esta parte del fic también X3. Eh... no, Minako, Lyserg no se suicidará en este fic, sino, como tú dices... ¡Se acaba el yaoi! XDD ¡¡Y el sufrimiento!! X3 En el próximo capi verás más escenas yaoi de Hao y Lyserg ^^

Kouichi: u__u (callado)

Kini: ¡¡Yersi-san!! Es un honor que me dejes review *___* Tanto en este como en "Nightmare" son mis inicios de lemon, y luego empiezo por lo díficil, por rapes XD (sí que me gusta batallar ¬¬) Espero que te guste este capi, en el próximo sabremos las verdaderas intenciones de Hao, no te dejes llevar por la primera impresión, pero toma en cuenta que... ¡me gusta hacer sufrir a Lyserg! Lo siento X3

Kouji: Anda.. eso lo sabemos... u__ú ...

Kini: Calos-kun... gracias por leer, disfruta este capi también ^^ más sufrimiento y lemon X3

Kouichi: U___U (pensando: "Yuzu-san también es muy muy mala por darle permiso de hacer esto...")

Kini: Ejem, lee las advertencias anteriores XDD... si no tuviste suficiente, regresa a leerlas ¬¬**  Hao llega a la acción como el salvador... ¿ne?... ¿ne?.... ¿¡ne!? .... ¡¡NE!! XDDD Trataré de hacer este capi un poco más explícito, o sea... no me vengan con traumas ¬¬' ...

Atte: Kini-chan

Shaman King no es mío... no desearían que lo fuera, porque los elegidos de Digimon Frontier saldría en él y ahora mismo defendería mi pareja a capa y espada justo como lo hago ahora XDDD. Bueno, Hiroyuki Takei, quédate con tu dinero, yo disfruto haciendo sufrir a tus personajes ^___~

(Notas mentales: Yuzu, sé que no estarás aquí para leer este capi pronto, pero quiero que sepas que te lo dedico con todo el corazón sadoco que tengo n__n. Ánimo, saldrás de esta, tú siempre sales, eres muy fuerte, sabes que este fanfic es para ti ^^ ... Tu "amorosa" y sadoca 'mami' = Kini)

Enjoy it!!!

**_+*~*+ Compro tu alma +*~*+_**

**2.- Hao**

- Hazlo.

No.

- ¡¡Hazlo!!

¡No!

- ¡¡Te digo que lo hagas!!

¡¡No quiero!!

Ya no quiero ver más sangre... no quiero verla más... No quiero ver ese color en mis manos, en mi piel, recorriendo cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Ya no más.

- ¡¡Eres un estúpido!! - Marco me lanza contra el piso. De ahí puedo observar como acaba con ellos, las personas que me negué a matar en esta ocasión. Dos chicos, un poco más grandes que yo, pero sin duda unos niños.

Comienzo a llorar, descorazonado al entender que jamás podré soportar lo que me exigen en este equipo. No quiero matar a las personas, ni siquiera porque sigan a Hao Asakura. Él es mi único objetivo y sólo él. Pero Marco se ha empeñado en cambiar mi manera de pensar...

- ¡¿Qué pretendes, pequeño imbécil?! ¡¡¿Eres un traidor acaso?!! - sujeta con fuerza uno de mis brazos, tanto que siento como me corta la circulación. No contesto, sólo cierro mis ojos para lo tener que verlo.

No hay más remedio... También sé que no me golpeará aquí. Hay muchos shamanes alrededor, aunque, estoy seguro que ninguno de ellos movería un sólo músculo para ayudar a un despreciable miembro de los X-Laws.

- Vamos... - de inmediato recobra la compostura y me suelta. Se arregla un poco el traje y camina a paso rápido. Yo lo sigo, más lento, cabizbajo... pensando.

Aún no entiendo cómo es que tenemos que actuar de esta manera. Es cierto, las personas que siguen a Hao merecen morir también pero yo... No puedo. No puedo matar.

Lo he intentado, pero siempre me detengo. Porque conozco el dolor, la agonía de sentir como se te escapa la vida... de sentirte indefenso ante alguien que puede hacerte lo que desee. Que tiene tu vida en sus manos. Por eso no puedo hacerlo, porque yo soy una víctima más todas las noches... todas las tardes y cada vez que a mi superior se le ha de antojar hacerme sentir ese dolor.

Y también por...

Subo levemente mi mirada. Mis ojos buscan por las calles de la ciudad con insistencia. No puedo evitarlo, quiero llegar a verlo una vez más, no lo pienso, sólo busco y busco... Pero nunca aparece. Además... sería deprimente. Enfrentarlo así, con este uniforme. El camino que escogí.

Marco me llama, su voz es todo lo que escucho ahora. Cierro los ojos de nuevo, fuertemente y aprieto el paso hasta acercarme a él. Ya estamos de regreso. La oportunidad se ha ido. He fallado de nuevo.

Soy traidor otra vez... El castigo me espera...

- Entonces... eso harás... - puedo escuchar la voz de otro de mis superiores.

- ¿Segura que no puede ser nadie más?

Me sobresalto al escuchar la negativa de la voz de una chica. La única mujer del equipo aparte de Jeanne-sama. Ignoro los gritos de Marco, sus órdenes de que me quede ahí y corro hacia las voces.

- Señorita Meene...

Ella me ve, con gran tristeza en sus ojos. Sin embargo sonríe.

- Lyserg... tendré que irme, me encargaron una misión muy importante en contra de Hao...

- ¿Lo... atacará de frente? - ¡eso era una locura!

¿Ella sola? Imposible. Asiste.

- Lyserg...

- ¡¡NO!! ¡¡Eso no puede ser!! - grito, asustado. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué debe ser así? La matarán... la matará... No quiero que eso suceda... Creo que he comenzado a llorar...

- Tranquilízate.

- ¡¡No quiero!! Esto no es justo ¡No es justo!

Un golpe... ¿quién me ha golpeado...? ¿Ella...? No.

- Te dije que no vinieras hasta acá...

Marco me mira, furioso. Le he desobedecido otra vez. No creo poder huir de nuevo. Cierro mis ojos, llorando, más por mi amiga que por el dolor que ahora siento.

- Meene tiene que irse ahora. Tú no tienes derecho a opinar en esto - habla él. Yo asisto lentamente, con una mano en mi mejilla, en el suelo.

- No te preocupes, Lyserg - puedo escuchar la voz de ella, se inclina hasta mí y posa un suave beso en mi frente, luego me susurra - Un día sentirás... lo que es un beso con amor verdadero...

Abro los ojos, algo confundido. No entiendo lo que me ha querido decir con eso. Se pone de pie y se aleja de ahí, seguida por todos mis compañeros que se encontraban en esos momentos en áquel lugar.

Sé que ni siquiera debo llorar por el triste destino que le espera a ella. Sólo puedo pensar en sus palabras... Amor verdadero... ¿Pero acaso alguien puede llegar a amarme...?

Pero yo recuerdo... Una vez alguien me amó. Una noche. Una sola noche... Tal vez... debería dejar de pensar en todo esto. Cada vez que vienen a mí estos recuerdos, termino llorando de nuevo. Todo me indica que sólo han sido fantasías creadas por mi mente, por mi corazón deseoso de creer que alguien como yo merece que alguien lo ame.

Después de todo... es mentira. Todo al final es una mentira.

- Lyserg Diethel...

Levanto la mirada, aterrado al escuchar su profunda voz que inunda toda la habitación. Esta es la habitación de la señorita Meene, una cama un poco más grande que la mía... aunque un lugar mucho más pequeño para huir.

- No atendiste a mis órdenes... Me ignoraste.

- Lo... siento... - murmuro, profundamente asustado.

No cambia su gesto serio, aterrador. Sólo me sigue mirando con esos ojos azules paralizantes. Me toma de los hombros con fuerza y me obliga a acostarme en el suelo. Automáticamente comienzo a negar con la cabeza.

- No... por favor... - súplico débilmente. No quiero que suceda de nuevo... no en esta habitación. No debería ser de esta manera...

Acerca su rostro al mío. Su lengua fácilmente rompe la barrera de mis labios y entra en mi boca. Cierro los ojos. De nuevo la sensación de sentirse indefenso, a total merced de alguien que puede hacer lo que quiera contigo. ¿Esa es la sensación que quieren que yo infunda?

Jamás podría hacerlo. Es demasiado terrible, incluso para lo que mi mente logra alcanzar a entender.

El sólo sentir como sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo comienzo a temblar. No aquí. No aquí. Es todo lo que puedo pensar. Sería terrible... La representación en mi mente de este suceso... Una tortura más para mi subconsiente por las noches.

Se separa de mí en busca de aire. Me mira con ternura y acaricia mis mejillas sonrojadas. Sonríe. Sus manos bajan por mis piernas hasta llegar a mi calzado, dónde se deshace de éste...

Me levanta con facilidad. Ahora entiendo... A la cama... Eso es aún peor. Mis ojos se han comenzado a llenar de lágrimas. Con la humillación y el dolor de sentir esto cada vez que a él se le antoja es más que suficiente... ¿por qué corromper la memoria de la señorita Meene con esto...? ¿Para qué?

Me deja caer sin contemplaciones sobre el colchón y me observa. Yo lo miro sin entender qué pretende realmente. Aún no me ha quitado la ropa... aún no me ha hecho nada en realidad... ¿Solamente querrá asustarme? Cómo deseo que de eso se trate...

No. No lo creo.

Se inclina sobre mí para acariciar mi rostro de nuevo. Besa mis párpados y mis mejillas para luego detenerse largamente en mi boca de nuevo. Trato de estar sereno. Si no le hago enojar, es probable que no me maltrate demasiado en esta ocasión, tal vez solamente me toque un poco más y se canse. Realmente no quisiera que me hiciera nada más.

Sube a la cama... Tengo de mantener mi mente en blanco, no alterarme... no moverme demasiado, no provocarle. Pero es díficil planear una estrategia como esa... Lo he intentado antes y mi cuerpo siempre me termina traicionando.

De nuevo se ha separado de mí para ver mi rostro, se muestra serio al contrario de la última vez que me miró. Comienzo a asustarme de veras.

- Lyserg...

No contesto. Es cierto, es muy raro escuchar mi voz, incluso a mí me parece extraño oírla. Estoy divagando, puede que eso sea bueno... pero, con el carácter agresivo de Marco...

- ¡¡Contéstame!! - me toma con fuerza de la cara, al tiempo que yo ahogo un grito de dolor. Eso me ha provocado abrir los ojos y encontrarme con los suyos... De nuevo volver a preguntarme cómo fue que llegué a esta situación.

No entiendo qué quiere que le diga, no sé qué respuesta darle al sólo mencionar mi nombre. Pero su mirada psicópata se ha vuelto de nuevo en esa mirada tierna. La presión de su mano ya no es tanta, de hecho suelta mi rostro, cosa que agradezco profundamente.

Pasa su mano por mi cabello, sigue examinándome... me besa otra vez. Su lengua dentro de mi boca, explorando, adueñándose de mí, proclamando una vez más que le pertenezco.

Puedo sentirlo más cerca de mi cuerpo... Lo sabía. Volverá a sucederme, en esta habitación, en este lugar. Más lágrimas corren por mis mejillas al tiempo que él se separa de mi rostro otra vez para observarme con esa mirada que tanto me aterra.

Se sienta sobre mí, sobre mi estómago. Es pesado... No me deja respirar con normalidad, y por supuesto, empeora al volver a apoderarse de mis labios. No lo soporto, me estoy ahogando...

Sus manos sujetan fuértemente mis brazos, sólo para lastimarme, porque el único movimiento que puedo hacer ahora es temblar levemente, sollozar... lo más bajo que puedo... Su lengua sale de mi boca, para lamer mis labios. Asco... tanto asco. Desabrocha el cuello del uniforme blanco de X-Law que aún porto, quitando áquel brochesito con el emblema de nuestro equipo. El equipo que elegí. Aprieto los párpados con más fuerza, tratando de contenerme, de no desesperarme... no quiero enloquecer de nuevo. No quiero que me golpee otra vez, ya no quiero ver más mi sangre... Pero, ¿desde cuándo se hace lo que yo quiero? ...

Ahora mi cuello está al descubierto, cosa que él aprovecha para besar y mojar con su saliva. Lentamente va desabrochando mi uniforme para ver mi pecho desnudo y desliza sus manos dentro de la prenda, acariciando mi cuerpo. Aún y cuando tenga sus guantes puestos puedo sentir el frío contacto de sus manos. Pero pronto se inclina para comenzar a besar mi pecho. Se incorpora un poco para verme, yo sólo puedo sollozar de miedo al ver su mirada.

- Eres hermoso...

- ¡¡AHH!! - curvo mi espalda ante la sensación. Marco atrapó una de mis tetillas con su boca y succionaba salvajemente. Lloraba, gritaba... - ¡¡Por favor!! ¡¡No!!

Me suelta una bofetada de inmediato. Se baja de mí y me mira con furia, pero no dice nada, sólo me quita la cinta azul que uso como cinturón con este traje. Me toma en sus brazos para poder sacarme el traje por completo. Luego quita mis guantes, metiendo mis dedos desnudos en su boca con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ahora sólo tengo mis pequeños shorts blancos. Me deja caer de nuevo en el colchón. Él me mira, lleno de lujuria, como no sabiendo por donde empezar. Finalmente se acerca a mí de nuevo, juntando su rostro al mío, mientras que sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis piernas. Empieza a acariciarme de arriba a abajo. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- ... Más te vale que estés tranquilo... No te niegues a hacer lo que te digo porque te irá peor y lo sabes... - su rostro se perdió en mi cuello. Yo tenía mis ojos entreabiertos, las lágrimas que no caían volvían mi vista borrosa. Sus manos comenzaron a desplazarse, hasta alcanzar mi entrepierna. Dejé de respirar un instante al sentir una de sus manos sobre mi parte más sensible. Luego... mis mejillas rojas de nuevo. Aprieto mis párpados con fuerza.

- ¡¡Nooo!! ¡¡Aah!! - mis manos se aferran a sus brazos, aunque solamente logro sujetar la tela de su uniforme. Pero él no se detiene, me sigue tocando. Muchas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro cuando al fin se decidió a quitar el pequeño obstáculo que representa esa prenda que llevo que apenas me cubre. Estoy desnudo frente a él... de nuevo... Más lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, lágrimas que él quita con su mano, mirándome con ternura. Desliza esa misma mano por todo mi rostro... por mi cuello... mi pecho...

Estoy temblando... él sonríe de nuevo al ver mi rostro lleno de angustia y temor. Su mano sigue bajando... hasta que...

Me paralizo por completo al sentir su grueso dedo presionando en mi entrada. Grito de dolor y de miedo. Pero Marco sólo se ríe de mí. Y me besa, me besa profundamente, opacando mis gritos. Pero ya no siento la presión de su dedo en mí, se ha separado. Suspiro de alivio, levemente. Se detiene... Gracias a Dios se detiene. Aunque...

De pronto lo siento, como toma mi cintura con sus dos manos y se avalanza. Entra en mí de un sólo golpe, muy fuerte, demasiado duro. Traté de gritar, pero no pude. Demasiado dolor... llorando en silencio, con un pequeño grito ahogado en mi boca... Ahora todo se ve negro. ¿Habrá acabado al fin? ¿Estaré muerto por tanto dolor? Ya no siento nada. Tal vez sí, todo ha terminado.

Pero....

Abro mis ojos lentamente, y me horrorizo. No grito, mi voz no sale. Observo un poco lo que puedo ver de mi cuerpo. Sangre, heridas abiertas. Entiendo, quedé sin conocimiento. Aunque él... él siguió violándome. No le importó... ¡No importó! Mi cuerpo... Nuevas lágrimas. Lloro por mi cuerpo maltratado, por todo esto.

- Lyserg Diethel... - no lo puedo creer. Él, aún sigue aquí.

Le miro débilmente, queriéndome convencer de que todo fue una ilusión, que él en realidad no está aquí. Pero ahí está, vestido tan correctamente, de pie junto a la cama en la que yo estoy acostado.

- Eres demasiado débil... así jamás podrás derrotarle... - me dice, cínicamente.

- Así es... - ¿esa voz...? ¿Jeanne-sama? ...

Sí, ahí está ella; con sus ojos carmesíes, su cabello tan largo de color plateado. No logro descifrar la mirada que me dirige, y yo no sé qué sentir, pues estoy completamente desnudo ahora.

- ¿Tú sabes por qué nos deshicimos de tu espíritu? ... Porque te hacía débil - dijo ella.

Mi espíritu. Mi Morphine. Las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos caen lentamente, aunque sigo sin decir nada.

- Pero ahora tendrás este... - me extiende una pequeña arma de fuego. Una pistola - Zeruel, ahora eres uno de mis ángeles, Lyserg Diethel...

¿Un ángel? ¿Seré uno de sus ángeles? Tanto tiempo luchando por lograr esto y ahora... ¡¡No quiero!! ¡¡Detesto esto!! La detesto, la detesto a ella por mirarme de esa manera. Marco sonríe, como si lo hubiera felicitado por su trabajo. Trato de hablar, pero sólo un pequeño gemido de dolor sale de mi boca.

Jeanne-sama dibuja una sonrisa, parece satisfecha con mi estado. No lo puedo creer, no lo puedo creer... Deja el arma junto a mí, cuidando no mancharla con mi sangre. Elevo un poco la vista para mirarla, color plateado... el símbolo de los X-Laws. Los X-Laws... ¿Qué hago aquí? ¡¡Yo no debería estar aquí!! Yo... yo debería estar con Yoh...

Ella sonríe otra vez y se da la vuelta. Sale de la habitación de la señorita Meene, con una compostura muy correcta, como si acabara de hacer una ceremonia muy solemne. Me deja con Marco otra vez.

- Muy bien, pequeño Lyserg Diethel... - extiende su mano hacia mí y acaricia mi cabello

Niego con la cabeza, y eso me vale un golpe en el rostro a puño cerrado. Me toma del cabello y lo jala hacia atrás para besarme en los labios. Su lengua dentro de mi boca. 

Se apoya en la cama, no sin antes liberarse de sus pantalones y dirigirme esa misma mirada llena de lujuria.

Y lloro. Lloro de nuevo al saber que no termina... Nunca terminará...

....

Abro mis ojos de nuevo. Ya es más tarde, en la madrugada, aunque no sé con exactitud. Todo está oscuro, y, al parecer, todos están durmiendo. Muevo dificultosamente mi cuerpo, lléndome al borde la cama. Aún estoy desnudo... Pero tomo mi uniforme blanco que estaba tirado en el suelo para vestirme. Se tiñe de rojo, debería ir a curarme, pero no. Hoy no, ahora no. Es mi oportunidad, ahora que estoy solo.

Sí, ahora que me han dejado en el cuarto de la señorita Meene, debo escapar. Ser libre. Ahora que Marco no está. Luego la veo. Ese pequeño brillo plateado que aún yace en la almohada. Mi ángel, mi nuevo espíritu acompañante. Tomo la pistola y la guardo entre mis ropas manchadas de sangre.

Me dirijo hacia la puerta de la habitación, abro la puerta con cuidado, observando el largo pasillo. Nadie, no hay nadie. Sólo debo tratar de no hacer ruido y tal vez pueda huir de una vez por todas... Aunque... ¿A dónde iré? No puedo regresar con mis antiguos camaradas, ellos deben odiarme justo ahora por lo que hice. Y me lo merezco, yo sé que me lo merezco por ser tan idiota... e ingenuo.

Obligo a mi cuerpo herido a moverse, pero cada paso es una completa tortura. Las piernas me tiemblan, mis ojos se niegan a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Caigo al suelo, pero logro levantarme otra vez. Debe haber manchas rojas por todo el camino que he recorrido... ¿Estaré muriendo así? ... ¿Y si de pronto me quedo sin una gota de sangre y muero desangrado antes de lograr ser libre? No me importa, tengo que seguir...

Al fin, la puerta principal. Mis manos se aferran a la pared, aunque de nuevo presiono mi cuerpo para que siga. Muevo la pesada puerta y veo el exterior. Libertad... El suave viento fresco acaricia mi rostro, juega con mis cabellos. Aspiro profundo, maravillado de estar a un sólo paso de mi regreso... Ya no pienso en nada más que en seguir caminando hacia adelante. Pero...

- ¡¡¿A dónde demonios crees que vas?!! - mis pupilas se dilatan, mi cuerpo se congela. Estoy inmóvil al escuchar esa voz. Marco... Marco me ha descubierto... Sin embargo, no me vuelvo, me esfuerzo por correr, aunque yo sé que sea inútil. Prefiero que me mate de un tiro de su pistola, que me consuma su Michael... Morirme ya mismo... a seguir resistiendo todo lo demás... A la horrorosa espera de estar en cama, viendo la entrada con terror, deseando que ese día no ocurra. Porque siempre ocurre... Siempre.

Lágrimas que se forman en mis ojos, ya no sé de qué; mientras me obligo a seguir corriendo. Escucho el ruido del detonador, como jala del gatillo de su arma. Pero no me siento más herido... ¿Debe ser porque ya no puedo sentir dolor...?

- No... ¡¡No puede ser!! - es su voz... ¿Está sorprendido? ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué se queda inmóvil en la entrada?

De pronto: calor.

Mucho, un calor intenso. Una cálidez tremenda que envuelve mi cuerpo. ¿Qué es? ... Siento fuego alrededor de mí... Pero no quema... Sólo siento ese calor.

Cabello castaño... Ojos negros... Es todo lo que alcanzo a ver...

- ... ¿Yoh?

Me envuelve entre sus brazos. Ahora el sentimiento de cálidez es distinto. Es seguridad... Es sentirse a salvo por fin. Yoh.. 

De nuevo. La oscuridad. La pérdida de sangre ha hecho que caiga de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Pero despierto, parpadeo levemente, aunque estoy tan cansado que mis ojos aún no enfocan nada claramente. Sólo sé que estoy en una cama, algo incómoda, pero una cama al fin. Trato de levantarme, de ver qué ha pasado; no puedo. Me dejo caer en la cama, adolorido, cansado... confundido.

Entonces siento unas manos... Alguien que acaricia mi cabello con ternura.

- ... ¿Yoh? ... - repito de nuevo, pero no obtengo respuesta. Sólo veo una figura borrosa de cabello castaño y grandes ojos negros - ... ¿Eres tú, Yoh?

No responde, sólo sigue acariciando mi cabello, para luego pasar su mano por mi rostro... por mi cuello. Siento algo húmedo en esa zona... ¿Está lamiendo mi cuello? ¡¡Un momento!! ¿¡Qué es esto!?

- ¡¡¿Yoh?!! - caigo en la desesperación cuando esa figura se avalanza sobre mí y calla mis gritos con un beso. Un beso profundo, en dónde explora toda mi boca a su voluntad. Trato de quitarlo de encima, pero sostiene mis muñecas con firmeza mientras sigue besándome... ¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú...?

Pero no se conforma con eso, quita mi uniforme de X-Laws con rápidez, aunque parece detenerse un poco para observar las heridas que tengo por todo el cuerpo. Pasa un dedo por todo mi pecho. Asustado. Eso es lo que estoy ¡¡Asustado!! No entiendo nada.

Pasa sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, con entero descaro, sin nada de precausión.

¿Qué es esto, Dios mío? ¡¿Qué acaso me volverá a pasar?! ¿¡¡Violado de nuevo!!? ... ... ¿Por Yoh...?

- Yoh... ¿qué pasa...? - comienzo a sollozar.

- Deja de llamarme así...

Esa voz... ¡No es de Yoh! Ah... No... ¡¡No es cierto!!

Me besa otra vez, se introduce en mi boca. Ya entiendo... Pero... ¡¡No quiero aceptarlo!! Las lágrimas se deslizan por mis mejillas cuando él se incorpora y ya puedo verle mejor.

- Ahora... me perteneces a mí... 

- ... Hao...

Pronuncié áquel nombre con gran dificultad, tragándome el coraje, el odio, la sed de venganza... Pero ahora es distinto. No tenía miedo a morir... ¡¡Pero esto es distinto!! Tengo miedo... Miedo...

- Así es, mi pequeña posesión nueva...

- ¡¡Déjame, maldito bastardo!! ¡¡Ah!! - sostiene con más fuerza mis muñecas, logrando que yo deje escapar el pequeño grito de dolor. Se acerca a mi rostro de nuevo.

- Te he salvado... Ahora quiero mi recompensa.

- ... ¿Recom...-pensa? ...

Lo siento. Siento ese dolor de nuevo. Como se adueña de mí y se extiende por toda mi columna vertebral cuando Hao se introduce en mí con gran rápidez. Hao... Hao Asakura...

Pero no grito... no lloro... No puedo. Simpletemente tengo mis ojos entreabiertos mientras mi cuerpo se mueve al ritmo de las penetraciones de él...

Hao...

Hao me posee... Hao se adueña de mi cuerpo... Y Hao es quien siente el placer...

Yo... Yo sólo me quedo ahí, con mi mente desconectada, con el dolor por todo mi cuerpo...

- Ahora... eres mío... Lyserg Diethel... - dice él, entre cada jadeo, entre cada embestida...

Y ¿es cierto?... 

¿Ahora le pertenezco a él?

¿A Hao Asakura...?

To be continue ==

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kini: ¡Wow! Demasiado repentino ñ.

Kouichi: Eres... ¡¡MALA!!

Kini: ¿Quieres que te vuelva amarrar, verdad? ¬¬

Kouichi: o__oU (calladito se ve más bonito)

Kouji: Oh, Dios o__oUU ... ¿Entonces... eso de Hao/Lyserg es... ESTO? ...

Kini: Aún falta un capi ^^ qué emoción, mi primera trilogía X3

Kouichi: T__T ...

Kini: ^^ Gracias por leer, por tenerme tanta paciencia ¬¬... etto, y tendrán que esperar un poco más por la tercera parte, pero les aseguro que tendrán un final algo inesperado XDD ... ¡¡Nos vemos!!

(A Yuzu, con todo mi cariño ^^ == Por tu cumpleaños, loca!! Ya sé que no es hoy, pero, creo que es lo mejor que puedo darte, ¿ne? X3 ... ¡¡Que te lo pases bien!!)


End file.
